Never Again
by Greeneyes83
Summary: Sookie Stakehouse is almost a full fae now because her fae cousins have givin her some power and now her mind is set on killing the Vampire Aurthority and saving both her lovers
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

"There hasn't been one since sookie" Claude said.

"Warlo owns me" I said with tears running down my face.

"Sookie we can give you more light so if he does come for you hit him with your powers and if we give you some you will become half fae" Claude said.

"Alright I got to right?" looking at Jason.

"Yeah" Jason said.

"Alright Sookie come with me" Claude said.

I followed him into one of the rooms of the strip club and then I sat and Claude's fifteen sisters came in and that's all I remember.

When I woke up I felt good and strong.

"Sookie something went wrong we gave you too much and your now three fourths fae".

"You asshole you did it on purpose so now I could never be with Bill or Eric, did you all forget I was a telepath too" I said and after that me and Jason left.

"Remember me" Russell said as soon as me and Jason got out of the woods and he pooped out his fangs and started eating Jason.

"Fuck you" I said and hit him with the light.

"Jason get a stick" I screamed and I just kept on hitting him.

Jason gave me the stick and I stuck it straight into Russell's dead heart. And blood went everywhere.

"I'm tired of being afraid every time I walk outside at night I'm finding Eric and Bill.

"How are you supposed to do that" Jason said.

At that moment Steve Newlin.

"You bitch" he picked me up and took me to some building.

"Welcome to the Authority" Steve said.

"Eric, Bill"!

Eric and Bill came running in at vampire speed and I was chained up having metel over my hands so my fae powers were no use.

"Put the girl down" Eric said.

"They are food and nothing more" Steve said, and was out of the room leaving me Bill and Eric.

"I killed Russell you guys can leave now and stop with the true blood" I said.

"No that's against Lilith's plan and we must go on with her plan" Bill said.

"If you ever loved me you won't kill me" I said worrying if he would.

"It wasn't real what we had you only loved me because it wasn't the real me you don't love me" Eric said.

"Yes I did I loved both of you just unchain me" I said.

When they unchained me I stuck them both, with all my power.

Bill's point of view

I see Sookie running towards me and me picking me up and that was the night we had I love and us telling each other that we love each other.

I see us in Dallas just holding each other in bed and me smelling her great fairy smell.

I see me proposing to her and her saying yes.

I see her rescuing me in Mississippi and her still loving me after I fucked my maker.

I see her coming to my rescue when Eric was under a spell to kill me.

I see her rescuing me from when I was being burned by Marine and she saved my life again.

I see me loving her and feeling.

I see Sookie killing Lilith.

Eric's point of view

I see the first night me and Sookie meeting and me looking into her eyes and automatically falling in love.

I see her dragging me out of the sun when we were trying to kill Russell and her giving me her blood to rescue me she saved my life.

I see her taking me into her house and taking care of me when I didn't have my memory.

I see her with me the first time we made love in the woods.

I see her her silvering me and saving my life then letting me drink her blood to heal.

I see her coming into Marine's and trying to save me while I was under her spell.

I see her coming to rescue me and she saved my life again.

I see her rescuing me when Marine was about to kill me.

I see me loving her and she loving me.

I see her killing Lilith.

"Eric, Bill do you love me because I love both of you" I said honestly.

"Yes" Bill said.

"Yes" Eric said.

I ran over to the blood of Lilith and I picked it up and slammed it to the ground, over.

When I looked up Eric and Bill were being silvered by Salome and Steve.

I hit both of them with my light and picked up a stake and killed them both.

I felt good sticking hit into their dead hearts they hurt Bill and Eric they deserved it.

I ran over to Bill and Eric taking off the silver.

"Sookie" Bill said "we need your blood".

"I'm almost a full fae guys Im trusting you not to lose control" I said hoping I could.

"We would never" Eric and Bill said.

Then they bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

"Sookie you taste different" Bill said.

"I know I'm almost a full fairy, you guys need to stop" I said feeling weaker and weaker.

Bill and Eric pooped out there fangs and we left the Authority building where a new vampire was in charge and the true blood bombings stopped.

When we got back to my house I knew one of them of going to have to say it.

"Sookie you have to choose" Eric said.

"I know both of you come back here tomorrow I'm too tired" I said.

"Alright" Bill said then they left.

When Bill and Eric and left I started thinking who did I love and would I choose. No matter what I do one of them is going to get hurt or both of them. Or neither.

The next day I did nothing but sleep and it felt good. I got out of bed around seven and got done to see Bill and Eric they were coming around nine. I came down wearing nothing but a bra underwear and straightened hair.

When Eric and Bill came in they were blown away I know they didn't expect this.

"I made my choice. Both of come on get your butts in the living room, we need to have a talk" I said.

Bill and Eric sat down on the couch. I stood about three feet away from it.

"I love you both of you" I said.

"You have to choose" Eric said.

"I made my decision, it's both of you or nothing at all" I said.

"I'm the king of Louisiana I do not share" Bill said.

"Then get out because I love both of you and I'm asking you to love me back" I said while pulling my hair back from sides of my neck.

Bill and Eric looked at each other and each one grabbed one of my hands. Then Eric and Bill bit and kissed me over and over again than we made love.

When Eric and Bill left I went in to the kitchen to get something to eat, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Get here" a man said wearing an Obama.

"Bill Eric"!

Then I felt a pain in my stomach I looked down to see nothing but a bloody hole.

Four Obama's came rushing in and so did two very angry vampire's.

"Get out" one of the Obama's said and Bill and Eric had no choice but to leave.

I could feel myself dying and I felt Eric and Bill's anger. Than the Obama's started to tie me up.

"You're a freak of nature and you need to die" the one Obama said.

I was so weak I couldn't even talk.

"Alright take her to the bathroom" the one said.

They began filling up the tub with water. Great they're gonna drown me.

"Listen mind reader when we start the video recorder you're gonna say to the camera I need to die I'm not a human than my friend is gonna hold your head down in the water and you're gonna go straight to hell. If you don't listen we're gonna take this party to the bed" the one Obama said.

"One two three" and the recording started.

"Fuck you" I said.

Then two of the them slapped me as hard as they could. It felt horrible knowing I was helpless and that four strong men were about to rape and torture me I knew I wouldn't survive.

They picked me up and dragged me into my room and ripped off my clothes. Just when they were about the take of my bra and underwear three woman stepped into the room.

"Kill them all of them" Pam said.

Behind Pam was Jessica and Tara.

Tara actually came to my help I couldn't believe it.

Tara ripped on of their heads off. Pam started draining one Jessica napped two of their necks and then came and picked me up and took me down stairs.

"Come in" I said very weakly as Jessica laid me down on the couch.

Bill and Eric came running in at vampire speed and Jessica went back upstairs to kill. Eric was sucking out the bullet and putting his blood on it and Bill was putting is bitten wrist in my mouth before I even realized they were near me.

"Sookie" Eric said "Wake up you fell asleep for an hour.

I got up and felt the same not stronger, not weaker.

"Sookie I think you should drink some of Tara's Pam's and Jessica's blood so then if Eric and I aren't able to help you they will, and give them some of your blood" Bill said.

"Just to it I'm tired and I just wanna go to bed" I said trying not to sound like a bitch.

Then the three vampires gave me some of their blood and they each bit my wrist healed it and than they were on their way.

"Eric, Bill I love you but I wanna go to sleep, you guys decide if you guys wanna just get together all three of us or one at a time. But for now I'm going to sleep." I said.

Eric kissed me and left.

Bill kissed me and left.

And I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fae

I drove my car to the field that went to my cousin's night club around four I knew they were probably getting ready for the upcoming night. I had no clue of what they were going to think now that I was with Bill and Eric. It always felt weird transporting from the field and hearing their thoughts but not seeing them.

Walking into the club every one of my cousin's was there, all sixteen of them looking at me.

"Sookie your back with the vampire's" Claude said.

"Honestly it's none of your business who I'm with" I said hoping they didn't know it was both Bill and Eric.

"Now your with two" Claudija said.

"Yes and don't any of you have to decencies to block" I said.

"We all are" Claudia said.

"Sookie you know that their all the same the second either of them gets sick of you their just gonna drain you and leave. They aren't like us they cant feel" Claudette said.

"Bill and Eric aren't that why they can feel and love" I said knowing none of them would understand.

"If Eric could feel so much then why didn't he stop draining Claudine, he drained her dry and he took her light" Claudwina said.

"He had no control" I said even thou I knew that I should have tried to stop him.

"Bill he almost drained you dry in the back of the wolf's truck" Claudette said.

"I know but he had no control he was dying" I said.

"Your life is too valuable to throw away, you need to understand that Sookie" Claude said.

"I know but I love them and I know they love me" I said.

"Eric Northman, really Sookie that's the fucker who sold you out to Russell Endington looked your friend in a basement and tortured him. He tricked you into tricking is blood, you hate him" Claudwina said.

Before I could have said anything it was Bill's turn.

"Bill Compton was sent to make you fall in love with so then he could bring you too the vampire queen to be drained. He proposed to you and went and fucked his maker. Almost drained you dry, and many more but most important and got you into all this shit" Claude said.

"Yes they did do all that, but they both love me and I love them" I said trying to get through to them.

"Sookie were going to show you your furture whether you like it or not" Claudette said then hit me with her light then that's when the furture dream started.

I see the night Bill and I meat I could hear is thought he was thinking that what if I was a real fae maybe he would just drain me than give me to the queen.

I see the night Eric and I meat all he wanted to do was drain and fuck me.

I see the night Bill and I first made love and he was thinking that he did love me and that he wasn't gonna give me to the queen that he would kill her first before she touched me.

I see Eric slowly falling in love with me.

I see Bill proposing to me and if I would have said yes right then and there it would have been the best decision I had made.

I see the first time me and Eric made love and me taking care of him and then the real Eric loving me.

I see me saving them from the Authority and falling back in love with both of them.

I don't see anything but I hear a hole be dug and Eric and Bill.

When I woke up I walked straight out of there without letting them even speak one word.

When I got home I thought and thought what was that noise. Were Bill and Eric going to turn me. What were they doing.

One good thing came out of me going to the fairy's I found out for real that Eric and Bill did love me and that gave me a big relief and finally I was able to relax and know that I loved Bill and he loved me. Eric loved me and I loved him. It was good feeling but then I couldn't get that noise out of my head what were they doing. Was I one day gonna become vampire Sookie?


End file.
